Wielkie Polowanie
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 13 Aktualna Sytuacja 334px Chris siedzi sobie na leżaku na plaży sącząc drinka. Wachlowany był przez Marie Joulie. Chris: Witajcie ludziska w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy! Ubiegłym razem mogliście zobaczyć zawodników walczących w kolejnym zadaniu po rozłączeniu drużyn - Pojedynki na wodnym torze! Martin, Selisha, Charlotte, Moreno i Brick najedli się wstydu, podczas kiedy pozostali szukali moich tubek z gelem w basenie pełnym galaretki. Nie było to takie proste, jednak nietykalność wygrała Jo, Emma oraz Henry. Jo jako iż pierwsza skończyła zadanie dodatkowo otrzymała nagrodę - zloty krowi totemik, który będzie mogła użyć w dowolnej chwili by uchronić się od eliminacji! Martin i Charlotte zerwali sojusz, i po zadaniu każdy z nich chciał szukać osób do pomocy w glosowaniu. Na ceremonii rozdania krowich placków górą okazała się Charlotte, a Martin został wykopany.. Kto dziś pożegna się z milionem? Czy znowu zmienię symbol bezpieczeństwa? Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku Totalnej.. Porażki..: Wiejskiej.. Legendy! <Intro> Rano 118px O ile poprzednie rano było wyjątkowo spokojne w stodole dziewczyn, to tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. W stodole znajdowały się tylko Charlotte i Jo. Tylko i jednocześnie aż, ponieważ przez ich kłótnie reszta dziewczyn wyszła ze stodoły. A wszystko poszło oto, ze Charlotte przestawiła ciężarki Jo. Jo: Jeszcze raz dotkniesz moich rzeczy, to osobiście dopilnuje żebyś wylądowała w szpitalu u Chefa! Charlotte: Ale się boje. Popatrz, wzięłam twój krowi totemik! Jo starała się kontrolować, jednak tym razem nie wytrzymała i rzuciła widłami w Charlotte, która w ostatniej chwili zdążyła zrobić unik a widły wyleciały przez okno. Charlotte: Brawo panno tłusta głowa. Chrisio nie będzie zadowolony. Jo: Zamknij się, to twoja wina! Tymczasem przed stodołą na schodach siedziała pozostała trójka dziewczyn. Co chwile jakiś przedmiot wylatywał przez okno, dlatego musiały być ostrożne. Emma: One nigdy nie przestaną się kłócić.. A jak tak dalej pójdzie, to swoją agresjom zniszczą całą wioskę! Emma musiała się schylić, ponieważ szafka nocna Selishy wyleciała przez okno. Emma: Słuchajcie, powinnyśmy działać. Zwróciła się do pozostałych dziewczyn. Żadna nie wyglądała, jakby jej słuchała. Selisha atakowała krzaki, a Veronica kończyła pudrować nos. Veronica: Mówiłaś coś, kochana? Emma nie traciła cierpliwości. Emma: Tak. Sądze, ze powinnyśmy wyeliminować Charlotte lub Jo. Za dużo w nich negatywnej energii.. Veronica: Oj tam. Charlotte jest fajna, a Jo przydałaby się wymiana garderoby, ale u facetów jest zdecydowanie gorzej. Widziałyście buty Bricka? Ohyda! Emma: A ty Selisho, co o tym myślisz? Selisha wyłoniła głowę znad liści na drzewie. Selisha: Selisha uważa, ze te jabłka mają za dużo robaków. Zza drzwi wyleciał kolejny przedmiot i seria wyzwisk. Emma: Ehh, no nic. Ide je rozdzielić, bo jeszcze sobie coś zrobią. Kiedy Emma wstała i poszła, Veronica i Selisha spojrzały na siebie i wzruszyły ramionami. ' Veronica: To co Sel, idziemy do łazienki? Selisha: Oczywiście. Obyśmy tylko nie spotkali tam starszych. Veronica i Selisha zabraly swoje kosmetyczki z ziemi, które nie dawno zostały im wyrzucone przez okno, po czym udały się do łazienki. Łazienka Do wspólnej łazienki weszły Selisha i Veronica. Selisha nie czuła się zbyt pewnie, jednak dała sobie pomalować usta. Veronica: Zobaczysz. Po drobnych zmianach będziesz znacznie ładniejsza! Selisha: Ale Selisha nie chce się zmieniać. Musze przecież chronić świat przed starszymi! Veronica: Starszymi? W sumie masz racje. Ciągle tylko narzekają i ubierają się jak ziemniaki. Selisha: Dlatego Selisha musi ich zwalczać. Veronica: Rozumiem.. Ale co by ci szkodziło, gdybyś była piękniejsza? Selisha: Fakt. Veronica: Czas na operacje stylówa. Veronica wyjęła swoją torbę, gdzie trzymała wszelkie najważniejsze rzeczy i zaczęła zmieniać Selishe.. Kiedy juz skonczyla, do lazienki przyszedl Moreno. A kiedy odmieniona Selisha odwrocila sie w jego strone, szczęka mu opadła. Plik:Selisha.png Moreno: Wow.. Che belleza.. Selisha: Hej! A ty czego szukasz w łazience dziewczyn? Sięgnęła po swoją katanę i była gotowa do ataku, Moreno odskoczył. Moreno: Spokojnie, o ile wiem to teraz wspólna łazienka. Selisha: Więc co chcesz zrobić? Moreno: To, co robi się w łazience? Moreno chce wejść do kabiny, jednak blokują ją Selisha. Selisha: Nie możesz do niej wejść. Jest skażona przez starszych! Moreno: A czy czasem jeden z ze starszych nie skrada się do ataku na domek chłopaków?! Selisha: Gdzie?! Moreno: Tam, za oknem! Selisha wzięła katanę i z okrzykiem bojowym wyskoczyła przez okno. Moreno odwrócił się do Veroniki. Moreno: A tak na serio, to jestem tu do ciebie. Veronica: Ty też chcesz mały make-up? Przecież już taaaaki przystojny. Moreno: Kusisz, kusisz.. Ale mam pewną sprawę.. Liczę że mi pomożesz. Podczas kiedy Moreno i Veronica rozmawiali w łazience, Selisha szukała starszych przed domkiem chłopaków. Przed Domkiem Brick i Henry przyglądali się “nowej” Selishii z podziwem. Nie mogli uwierzyć w jej przemiane. Brick: Selisha.. Czy to ty? Selisha: Tak, to ja. Henry: Gdzie ty byłaś, ze tak się zmieniłaś? Selisha: U modelki w łazience. A teraz wybaczcie, ale musze dokończyć proces oczyszczania wioski ze zła!! Henry: Ehh.. W tych krzakach nie ma starszych. Oni nie istnieją! Selisha: Istnieją, istnieją.. Tylko ze są oni mistrzami kamuflarzu. Wy nie możecie ich dostrzec.. Henry: Dobra.. Ona z charakteru nic sie nie zmieniła. Nagle podeszła do nich zasapana Jo. Jo: Brick, możesz na słówko? Brick: Eeee.. Jo: No chodź! Jo wzięła go za bluzke i zaprowadziła na tyły domku. Jo: Słuchaj... Chris: Wieśniaki, lub rolnicy jak wolicie - czas na zadanie! Jo: Ehh.. Pogadamy później! ' Plac Główny Po kilkunastu minutach zawodnicy pojawili się w komplecie na zawołanie Chrisa. Chris: Witajcie! Chris ubrany był w strój indiańskiej wojowniczki, trzymając dzide w dłoni. Brendon: Joł, męskich strojów to już nie było? Chris rzucił w niego dzidą. Na szczęście Brendona minimalnie chybił. ' Chris: Haha, bardzo śmieszne. Jak się pewnie domyślacie, dzisiaj będziemy... polować! Ludzie na wsi w przeszłości często w ten sposób się utrzymywali. Charlotte: Polować? Och, ale jak to Chrisiu? Chris: Normalnie. W pierwszej części zadania będziecie musieli sobie zrobić broń. W drugiej wybierzemy się na polowanie. Emma: Na polowanie? Ale ja nie pozwole skrzywdzić innych zwierząt. Chris: Nie macie ich zabijać, tylko schwytać. A teraz nie traćcie czasu i udajcie się do stodoły Chefa, i niech każdy z was wybierze sobie lub zbuduje odpowiednią broń. Veronica: Sorki Chris, ale wydaje mi się ze moje paznokcie nie nadają się na trzymanie brudnej dłoni. Chris: Zawsze możesz udać się na kopniak wstydu. Veronica spojrzała na oszalałego osła. Veronica: No dobra, wchodzę w to. Chris: Więc ruszajcie! Wszyscy jak najszybciej pobiegli do stodoły chefa, chcąc sobie zdobyć jak najlepsze bronie. Zadanie I, stodoła Chefa Pierwsza w stodole pojawiła się jak zwykle Jo. Będąc na miejscu zaczęła się rozglądać na wszystkie strony. Jo: Potrzebuje czegoś.. Ciężkiego i skutecznego! Zanim zdążyły się pojawić kolejne osoby, czyli Brick, Selisha i Henry, Jo znalazła już sobie coś odpowiedniego. Jo: Młotek oraz sieć rybacka! O tak! Brick: Może dasz nam jedną z tych rzeczy? Jo: Chyba sobie ze mnie kpisz! Henry: Przestań Brick, sami sobie też możemy coś znaleźć. Brick: Eeee.. No dobra. A może powiesz mi o co ci wtedy chodziło? Jo: Teraz nie mam czasu! Pojawiły sie Charlotte i Veronica. Jo warknęła na Charlotte i wybiegła ze swoimi zdobyczami ze stodoły. Charlotte: A tej o co znowu chodziło? Veronica: Nie wiem. Ale gdybym miała takie brwi, to też bym się wkurzała. Henry tymczasem przeszukiwał wielkie pudło, a Selisha w miejscu ćwiczyła ruchy obronne. Henry: A ty Selisha nie szukasz sobie broni? Selisha: Selisha ma już broń. Wszyscy zrobili miny ala O_O. Selisha: Chyba nie myśleliście, ze Selisha wyruszy na polowanie z kataną. Selisha nie mogłaby skrzywdzić zwierząt. Wszyscy odetchnęli. Selisha: Dlatego Selisha zawsze nosi ze sobą scyzoryk! Wszyscy znowu westchnęli. Selisha: No przecież nie użyje go na zwierzakach. Brick: Wiec co takiego masz? Selisha: Starą rybę. Charlotte: Yyyy.. I myślisz, ze uda ci się coś nią złapać? Selisha: Tak. Charlotte: No to powodzenia! Charlotte zabrała pokarm dla dzikich zwierząt, a Veronica sztuczny, gumowy łuk i wyszły. Henry'emu również udało znaleźć się w pudle coś ciekawego. Henry: Słuchajcie, mam tu widły, wędkę, line, klatkę, banany.. Selisha: Selisha bierze bananyyyyy! Henry: ... kokosy, wiosła, skarpeta.. Zaraz, skarpeta?! Brick: To pewnie jedna z skarpet Chefa.. Nagle z cienia wychodzi Bteh. Bteh: Wy ku**y pojebane, oddawajcie moją skarpetę! Henry: Proszę bardzo, nikt ci nie będzie jej wyrywał. Bteh od razu ją zjadła. ' Bteh: Na co się tak k**wa lampicie idioci zasr**i! Henry: Wyluzuj trochę. Bteh: Bo co mi zrobisz korniszonie jeba*y! Brick: Dobra.. Ja wezmę klatkę i line. Henry: A ja.. Wędkę i worek. Selisha: Bananyyyyy! Wszyscy wzięli to czego potrzebowali i wychodzili. Bteh: Ja pier**le, co za nudziarze. Bteh podrapała się pod pachą. A kiedy poprzednia trójka szybko się zmyła, jako ostatni w stodole pojawili się Brendon i Emma. Bteh: Nosz ku**a, następne paszczury przybyły. Brendon: Ziomalko. Zainwestuj lepiej w lustro.. Bteh: Nawet się pod pachą swobodnie nie można podrapać. ' Emma: Brendon.. Mam dość sytuacji w mojej stodole. Brendon: No coś ty, na pewno nie jest źle.. ' Bteh: No szybciej lamusy, spier**lajcie, bo chce przygotować ołtarzyk skarpetom Chefa. Emma i Brendon prędko wzięli miotłę i przynętę i uciekli. Plac Główny Kilka minut później wszyscy znaleźli się na placu. Byl również Moreno, który otrzymał broń od Chefa - pistolet strzelający sieciami. Jo: Hej, a ty skąd to masz? Moreno: Jak to skąd? Z tego samego miejsca co ty. Jo: Jakoś wcześniej tej broni tam nie widziałam. Moreno: Bo pojawiłem się tam szybciej niż ty? Chris: Spokój! Każdy z was ma już odpowiednią broń, dlatego możemy przejść do łowów. Brendon: Może jakieś wskazówki, co? Chris: W lesie grasują dwa zwierzaki. Jeden byk i jedna krowa. Byka może upolować tylko chłopak, a krowę tylko dziewczyna. Nietykalność wygrają tylko dwie osoby.. Gotowi? Ruszajcie! Zawodnicy pobiegli do lasu. Zadanie II, las Po chwili każdy postanowił się rozdzielić, lub działać w małych grupkach. Jo postanowiła działać solo, a o dziwo Moreno udał się z Henry'm. Henry: Dobra.. Czuje że worek i wędka nie wiele mi się przydadzą. Moreno: Ależ skąd amico. Mogą okazać się bardziej użyteczne niż myślisz. Henry: Gdybym mial taką broń jak ty, to też byłbym spokojny.. Moreno: Powiadasz? Wiesz, jesli chcesz to możemy się wymienić. Henry: Serio?! Ale nie trzeba, bo trochę mi głupio.. Moreno: Oj przestań. Chodź Henry'emu było nie zręcznie tak wymieniać się o super przydatną do tego zadania broń, mając tylko wędkę i worek, to dokonali transakcji. ' Henry: Dzięki stary. Jakby co, mam u ciebie dług. Moreno: Och, bez przesady.. Wystarczy tylko, ze powiesz mi słówko o... Kamera przerzuciła się na biegnącą jak torpeda Jo. Nie przeszkadzał jej nawet ciężki młotek na plecach. Jo: Ta krowa musi być moja! Kroku jej starał się dotrzymywać Brick. Jednak było to nie możliwe, ponieważ musiał nosić ogromną klatkę. Brick: Po co ja brałem taka ogromną klatkę na polowanie? Pacnął się w głowę. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd na klatkę zeskoczyła Selisha. Selisha: Hej, chyba sobie nie radzisz? Brick: Eee.. Ależ skąd! Idzie mi świetnie, a ta klatka jest lekka jak piórko! Brick stara się ją pchnąć z całą swoją, jednak ta poruszyła się o zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Selisha: Selisha ci pomoże. Brick: Nie trzeba.. Jednak Selisha nie posłuchała Bricka, i bez problemów na jednej ręce uniosła klatkę. ' Selisha: To co? Idziemy zapolować na byczka czy na krowę? Brick: Może najpierw na krowę dla ciebie? Wtedy zdobędziesz nietykalność. Selisha: Dobra, ruszamy. ' Tymczasem po drugiej stronie lasu znajdowały sie Charlotte i Veronica, które cały czas jednak trzymały się dość blisko Brendona i Emmy.. Charlotte: Pomyślmy.. Gdzie może przebywać krowa? Veronica chwile pomyślała, a potem już tylko radośnie podskakiwała. Veronica: O! Ja wiem, ja wiem! Charlotte: ? Veronica: Może udała się do kosmetyczki? Zwykle w piątki nie ma w niej ruchu, dlatego pewnie cwaniara załapała się bez kolejki! Charlotte przewróciła oczami i zapukała w głowę Veroniki. Charlotte: Krowy pasą się najczęściej na polu. Bo kto kiedykolwiek widział krowę w lesie? Veronica: Fakt! ' Charlotte: To idziemy zobaczyć na pole. Veronica: Ale czy nie mieliśmy obserwować Brendona i Emme? Charlotte: Kit z nimi. Spieszmy się, bo ktoś inny może okazać się szybszy! Charlotte i Veronica pobiegły na pole. Tymczasem Emma i Brendon powoli i ostrożnie zbliżali się do wielkiego młyna. Brendon: Joł, żabko. Od kiedy to krowy mieszkają w młynie? Emma zachichotała. Emma: Krowy nie mieszkają w młynie. Idziemy tam na spotkanie z pewną, która może nam pomóc. Emma rozejrzała się jeszcze raz, czy aby nikt ich nie śledzi. Brendon: Really? Mam nadzieje, ze nie spotkamy tam tego czupiradła, które wiedzieliśmy w stodole Chefa. ' Chwile później stali już przed drzwiami i zapukali. Po krótkiej chwili otworzyła im.. Brendon: Dawn?! Dawn: Tak to ja. Co się stało? Brendon: Co tutaj robisz? Dawn: Mieszkam? Emma: Widzisz.. Wiem, ze nie chcesz mieć z tym show nic wspólnego, ale tu chodzi o dobro zwierząt. Dawn: Co się stało?! Emma opowiedziała Dawn o całym dzisiejszym zadaniu. Dawn słuchała z uwagą, a kiedy Emma już skończyła Dawn wróciła na chwile do domu po kilka potrzebnych jej rzeczy i po minucie pojawiła się gotowa. Dawn: Możemy iść. Brick i Selisha z bananami i klatką krążyli w okolicach stołówki. W pewnym momencie dostrzegli znajomą im już postać wykradająca brudne skarpety Chefa. Brick: O nie.. To znowu ona! Brick wydarł się tak głośno, ze zwrócił na siebie uwagę Bteh. Bteh: Co ku**a, chcesz mi zapier**lic moje skarpety?! Brick: Nie, skądże! Bteh zrobiła przerwę by wdychać zapach skarpet. Bteh: Nie lamp się tak czopku popierd***ny! Brick: Ale ja.. Bteh: Co kur*a, wieloryb cie obs**ł że się tak kozaczysz? Brick: Eeee, nie? Bteh: To zapier**aj i przynieś mi więcej skarpet! Brick: Ale ja mam teraz.. Bteh: Dałam ci ku**a głos? Brick ze spuszczoną głową udał się na stołówkę po dodatkowe zużyte skarpety dla Bteh. Podczas kiedy Bteh drapała się pod pachami, skoczyła przed nią Selisha. Bteh: A ty k**wa czego tutaj chcesz debilko?! Selisha: Chciałam się zapytać.. Nie widziałaś może gdzieś starszych? Bteh: Ja ci ku**a zaraz dam starszych, lepiej mi stąd spier**laj w trybie now! Jednak Selisha nadal stała i przyglądała się jej jak idiotce. Bteh: Co dz**ko, szukasz guza? Selisha: Nie, starszych. Bteh: G**no mnie oni obchodzą, a teraz jazda do stołówki po więcej skarpet! Selisha: Tak jest! Selisha zasalutowała i pobiegła do Bricka. Bteh: No. A niech mi się jeszcze jakaś sz**ta odważy się przeciwstawić. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie lasu, Jo nadal biegła szwedzie gdzie się da, jednak nadal nic nie znalazła. Jo: Głupie zadanie! W tym lesie niczego nie ma! Jo przysiadła sobie na kamieniu, i wtedy usłyszała zbliżające się czyjeś kroki. Jak się później okazało, był to Moreno i Henry. Jo: Siemano ofermy! Macie coś? Moreno: Tylko dobrą broń. Jo: Taaak. W tym lesie nie ma żadnych krów! Henry: Hej, a może przyłączysz się do nas w poszukiwaniach? W końcu my musimy zdobyć byka, a ty krowę. Jesli będziemy współpracować mamy większe szanse na wygraną. Moreno: On ma racje. Jo chwile pomyślała nad tą propozycją. Jo: Nie dzięki. Wole działać solo, a wy tylko byście mnie spowalniali! Minute później Jo już uciekła. ' Polana Tymczasem na polane dotarły Veronica i Charlotte. Charlotte: Dobra. Zaczekaj tu na mnie, ja pójdę poszukać krowy. ' Charlotte wyszła na polane i zaczęła się rozglądać za krową, Veronica przypomniała sobie o swoim plastikowym łuku. Wyjela jedną i wycelowała w drzewo. Veronica (do siebie): Wyobraź sobie, ze jesteś w Rossmanie na promocji i musisz szybko zabrać jak najwięcej rzeczy... Na polane od innej strony pojawiła się Emma, Brendon i prowadząca ich do zwierząt Dawn. Dawn: Czy to właśnie tego byka szukacie? Wskazała na pasącego się obok nich sporego byka. Brendon: Tak! Ja się nim zajmę, a wy szukajcie krowy dla Emmy! Emma: Tylko nie zrób sobie ani bykowi krzywdy! Brendon: Postaram się. Brendon wyjął swoją miotle i dzielnie ruszył na byka. Byk: Phi. Chcesz mnie pokonać miotłą? Brendon: Yyyy.. ' Byk rzucił się na Brendona. Ten zdążył złapać się jego rogów i wskoczyć na grzbiet. Brendon: O tak! Dalej byczku, nie pokonasz mnie! Byk robił wszystko, by zrzucić z siebie Brendona. I kiedy Brendon miał już upaść, końcówka miotły zahaczył o rogi, przez co bykowi odpadła głowa.. Jak się okazało była to głowa od kostiumu. Penny: I coś ty najlepszego idioto zrobił?! Brendon: Emmm.. Pokonałem cie? Nagle nie wiadomo skad pojawia sie Chris. Chris: Brawo Brendon, pokonales Penny i zdobyles pierwszą nietykalność! Brendon: WoooHooo! Ale czad! A kto zdobyl drugą? Chris: Jeszcze nikt. Tymczasem Emma i Dawn zlokalizowały już krowę. Dawn: Podejdź do niej powoli i ostrożnie.. Emma wykonała polecenie Dawn. Wkrótce udało jej się dojść do krowy i jej dotknąć. Jednak w tej samej chwili po drugiej stronie dotknęła jej również Veronica. Veronica & Emma (jednoczesnie): Mam ją! Chris wyskoczył zza krzaków. Chris: No,no,no.. Wygląda na to, ze mamy remis. A oznacza to dogrywkę! Veronica: Jak to? Chris: Tak to. Dogrywka Kilka minut później wszyscy są już w wiosce. Emma i Veronica siedzą przed dwoma krowami. Dawn natomiast już się ulotniła tak, ze nikt jej nie widział. Chris: Witajcie w specjalnej dogrywce! Henry: A co w niej takiego specjalnego? Chris: Juz wam mowie.. Osoba która wygra ten pojedynek, otrzyma nagrodę, czyli noc w pięciogwiazdkowej przyczepie! Veronica zaświeciły się oczka. Chris: Ale niestety.. Osobę która przegra ten pojedynek, czeka... Kopniak wstydu! Wszyscy westchnęli. Emma: Jak to? Osobę która przegra, czeka eliminacja? Chris: Dokładnie! Veronica: No dobra.. Ale co mamy robić? Chris: Macie minute na wydojenie swoich krów. Osoba, która wydoi więcej wygrywa! Pytania? Emma i Veronica podnoszą ręce. Chris: Start!! Dziewczyny zaczęły doić krowy. Veronica na początku strasznie się brzydziła, a Emma dojenie wykonywała powoli bojąc się, ze zrobi krowie krzywdę. Charlotte: Dalej Veronica, musisz to wygrać! Brendon: Nie poddawaj sie Emma! Veronica wyborazila sobie, ze jesli wygra czeka ją luksusowa noc. Nagle jej obrzydzenie minęło, i zaczęła doić wściekle tyle, ile tylko dala rady. Jednak Emma była zdecydowanie na prowadzeniu. '' Charlotte: Ide się załatwić. Charlotte poszła do lasu, i z daleka rzuciła kamieniem w wiadro Emmy, przez co się przewróciło. Chris: No cóż, Veronica wygrywa! Emma, zapraszam na kopniak wstydu.. Kopniak Wstydu Wszyscy zebrali się, aby pożegnać Emme. Chris: No cóż, dzisiaj nie będzie ceremonii. Emma odpada. Każdy po kolei przyszedł pożegnać się z Emmą. Veronica: Szkoda, ze na końcu musiałyśmy walczyć przeciwko sobie.. Emma: Nie martw się, to była tylko gra. Widać, nie było dane mi wygrać.. Selisha: Emma-san, chcialabym ofiarowac ci moją katanę. Emma: Nie trzeba Selisho.. Tobie przyda się bardziej. Selisha przytuliła Emma. Selisha: Dziękuję za wszystko. Emma uklonila sie Brickowi, Henry'emu i Moreno i podeszla do Brendona. Emma: Nie przejmuj sie moją eliminacją. Po prostu baw się tutaj dobrze! Brendon starał się powstrzymywać łzy i zbliżył usta bezy pocałować Emme. Chris: Ekhem, osioł czeka Emmo. Emma: A no tak.. Emma stanęła na polu X i osioł kopnął ją, przez co uniosła się daleko w powietrzu. Wszyscy jej machali. Chris: To już koniec emocji na dzisiaj! Co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Dowiecie się tego już nie długo w Totalnej.. Porażce.. Wiejskiej.. Legendzie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy